La vie a de drôles de caprices
by kama-chan59
Summary: Kuroko et Midorima sont ensemble depuis la fin de leurs années lycée. Ils habitent maintenant ensemble, mais Midorima s'inquiète. Son amant semble soucieux, et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Lui cacherait-il quelque chose?


**Note de l'auteure:**

J'ai eu des retours plutôt positifs après la publication de mes précédentes fic. Je reviens donc avec un nouvel OS sur un couple plutôt rare (encore). J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que les autres, surtout à Plum de Phenix, à qui je dédicace cet écrit.

Et bien-sûr, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.

* * *

 **LA VIE A DE DRÔLES DE CAPRICES**

Kuroko vérifie une dernière fois que tout est en ordre. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil dans la petite salle de classe avant de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller. Il quitte l'école maternelle dans laquelle il travaille et rentre chez lui à pieds. Il a besoin de marcher pour réfléchir. Il repense à sa visite chez le médecin, au diagnostique. Comment va-t-il pouvoir annoncer ça à son compagnon? Ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelles facile à dire. Et pourtant, il le faudra bien. Les examens complémentaires se feront dans l'hôpital où il travaille et les consultations seront effectuées par un de ses collègues. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il doit se décider, et vite. La date du premier rendez-vous approche. Il lui reste moins de deux semaines pour parler avec son conjoint. Il serre les poings pour se donner du courage. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave? Il sent ses poings se desserrer et ses épaules s'affaisser. Le médecin n'avait pas l'air très optimiste.

 _"Arrêtes de rêver, Tetsuya. Prends simplement ton courage à deux mains et parle-lui"._ C'est plongé dans ses pensées qu'il arrive devant la porte de son foyer.

* * *

Midorima, de son côté, est encore à l'hôpital. Sa garde n'est pas encore finie, mais il a le temps de faire une petite pause. Il est devant sa tasse de thé, alors qu'il repense à l'attitude de son amant ces dernières semaines. Une attitude étrange, comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose.

 _"Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais ce n'est pas tellement son genre d'agir de la sorte. Et cette lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard? Lui qui est toujours si impassible, pourquoi tant d'anxiété dans ses yeux et dans son attitude? Comment lui faire comprendre que je m'inquiète?"  
_

Ah, pas toujours facile d'être un tsundere! Il est vrai que ce pauvre Shintarō a toujours eu du mal à montrer ses sentiments. Mon dieu, que cela lui avait été difficile de se déclarer à l'élu de son cœur! Il avait rassemblé tout son courage à la fin de leurs années de lycée, avouant enfin à Kuroko qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis environ quatre ans, soit depuis la fin de leur deuxième année de collège. Le bleuté avait alors affiché un de ses rares sourires, avouant au plus grand que lui aussi l'aimait. Il se rappelait encore du ton taquin du petit passeur.

 **-Tu en auras mis du temps pour me l'avouer, Midorima-kun. Avais-tu peur de l'incompatibilité de nos signes astrologiques? Ou bien était-ce à cause de nos groupes sanguins?**

Le shooter avait rougi et bafouillé que ces paramètres n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Sans se départir de son sourire, le bleuté l'avait incité à se pencher, en tirant sur sa chemise, et avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser chaste et aérien, mais très tendre et très amoureux.

Étant tous les deux d'un naturel calme et peu bavard, ils s'étaient finalement bien trouvés. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble après la fin du cursus universitaire du plus petit. Malgré les horaires décalés des gardes de Midorima à l'hôpital, ils avaient réussi à se créer une routine rassurante. Leur relation avait toujours évolué dans le bon sens, même si les disputes montraient parfois le bout de leur nez. Mais n'est-ce pas le lot de tous les couples?

Revenant au présent, les pensées du chirurgien se tournent de nouveau vers l'attitude étrange de son conjoint. Il décide alors de prendre sur lui et de lui parler le soir-même. Pour une fois qu'il peut rentrer à peu près de bonne heure.

* * *

Pour Kuroko, l'ambiance n'est pas meilleure. Il est toujours préoccupé par la façon dont il va annoncer à son conjoint qu'on lui a découvert un problème de santé conséquent. Il se décide à se mettre aux fourneaux. La discussion sera peut-être plus simple autour d'un bon dîner. Il a appris, avec le temps, à faire autre chose que des œufs durs. Et puis, pour une fois que son amour rentre tôt, il veut en profiter pour le gâter un peu en lui préparant son plat préféré. Même après dix ans de relation, il aime toujours autant le voir rougir.

 _"Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de son côté tsundere."  
_

En pleine préparation culinaire, Kuroko sourit en pensant à sa moitié. Un sourire plein de tendresse et d'amour, qui ferait, à coup sûr, rougir son cher et tendre.

* * *

Il est 21H00 et la porte de leur maison s'ouvre sur un Shintarō déterminé à faire parler son conjoint. Conjoint qui l'entend entrer et qui se dirige vers l'entrée pour l'accueillir.

 **-Bonsoir,** **Shintarō. Bon retour.**

 **-Bonsoir, Tetsuya. Je suis rentré.**

Ils s'embrassent tendrement, mais rapidement. Chacun est vite rattrapé par ses préoccupations.

 **-Je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré.**

 **-En quel honneur? Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'avouer?**

 **-Je voulais simplement te faire plaisir. Pour une fois que nous pouvons dîner ensemble. Tu peux prendre un bain pendant que je finis de préparer la table et que je ramène les plats.**

 **-Une douche suffira. Je me dépêche. L'odeur m'a déjà mis l'eau à la bouche.**

 **-Bien. Mais prends quand même le temps de te détendre un peu.**

Le dîner traditionnel que Kuroko a cuisiné ravit les papilles de Midorima. Ils se parlent de tout et de rien, se racontent leurs journées respectives, mais évitent le sujet qui leur tient vraiment à cœur. Ils veulent profiter du repas jusqu'au bout et maintiennent un semblant d'ambiance agréable et légère qui n'est pourtant qu'une façade.

Maintenant que le dîner est fini, que la vaisselle est faite et qu'ils sont tous les deux dans leur chambre, Shintarō se décide enfin:

 **-Tetsuya, je voudrais te parler.**

 **-Oh, moi aussi, je voudrais te parler. Mais je t'en prie, commence.**

 **-Bien. Tu as l'air étrange ces derniers temps. Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude, et ton regard semble anxieux. Qu'y a-t-il que tu ne me dis pas? Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi et qu'on se disait tout.**

Shintarō avait l'air blessé en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

 **-C'est justement de ça dont je voudrais te parler.**

Il lève les yeux pour accrocher le regard de son amant. Ce dernier le regarde avec attention, se demandant ce que va lui révéler le jeune instituteur.

 **-Il y a environ un mois, je me suis senti anormalement fatigué et quelques douleurs dans la poitrine m'ont convaincu d'aller consulter un médecin. Je ne suis pas venu te voir car je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis allé dans une petite clinique.**

Kuroko fait une pause et attend la réaction du jeune médecin.

 **-Je comprends. Je pense qu'à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu te tournes vers moi, je comprends ton raisonnement. Et qui est ce médecin? Et que t'a-t-il dit?**

 **-Je suis allé voir le docteur Isshin Kurosaki** (Petit clin d'œil à un autre manga que certains reconnaîtront peut-être). **Il m'a dit que j'avais un problème cardiaque. Il a également dit que pour en savoir plus, je devais aller faire des examens complémentaires à l'hôpital avec un cardiologue. Il a précisé que c'était sérieux et que je devais faire ces examens au plus vite. Il s'est d'ailleurs chargé lui-même de me prendre rendez-vous. Je dois voir le docteur Ryuken Ishida dans deux semaines.** (Autre petit clin d'œil au même manga) **. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, saches que si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, c'est parce-que j'avais peur. Te l'annoncer aurait voulu dire que j'avais accepté la situation et je n'y arrivais pas.**

Shintarō fait un pas en avant et prend son petit-ami dans ses bras. Il est sonné par les révélations de ce dernier. Son cerveau assimile doucement les nouvelles et il se met à avoir peur. Les pires scénarios se bousculent dans sa tête, et il se reprend. Perdre les pédales comme ça, ce n'est pas lui. Il est un homme posé et réfléchi. Et il doit être un soutien pour sa moitié, pas une source d'angoisse.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas pour l'instant. Attendons que tu ais passé ces examens. Il sera toujours temps de s'inquiéter à ce moment là. Je serais avec toi. Je prendrais ma journée.**

 **-Merci.**

Et les larmes d'inquiétude que Kuroko retient depuis un mois se mettent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Shintarō le garde contre son torse.

 **-Le docteur Ishida est le meilleur cardiologue du pays. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.**

Il murmure ces mots autant pour se rassurer lui-même que pour rassurer celui qui pleure dans ses bras.

* * *

 _Ellipse_

* * *

Les deux semaines sont passées plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient crû. Les voilà dans la salle d'attente du docteur Ishida, attendant nerveusement que celui-ci les reçoivent. Ils sont là depuis plusieurs heures. Les différents examens et tests que Kuroko a dû passer ont pris beaucoup de temps, et là, ils attendent les résultats.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre enfin et une secrétaire les invite à entrer.

Fébriles, ils s'assoient et attendent le verdict.

 **-J'irais droit au but. Vos résultats ne sont pas bons. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous avez toujours manqué d'endurance, comme vous me l'avez dit.**

S'enchaînent alors tout un tas de termes médicaux auxquels Kuroko ne comprend rien. Mais comme son conjoint à l'air de comprendre, il se dit qu'il lui expliquera plus tard. Tout ce qu'il saisit, c'est que c'est plus grave que ce qu'il pensait car il voit son amant pâlir à vue d'œil.

Quand les explications du cardiologue se terminent, il demande alors ce qui peut être envisagé pour qu'il puisse espérer retrouver une vie normale.

 **-Pour l'instant, du repos et du calme. Évitez toute source de stress, quelle qu'elle soit. Heureusement pour vous, vous ne fumez pas, et vous ne consommez pas de caféine. C'est déjà ça. Dans un mois, vous vous ferez opérer. Ce délai est nécessaire pour tous les rendez-vous pré-opératoires. Vous resterez environ un mois, voire un mois et demi à l'hôpital et ensuite, vous continuerez votre convalescence chez vous, toujours au calme, bien-sûr. En tout, votre convalescence durera six mois, au minimum.**

 **-Quelles sont les chances que l'opération réussisse?**

Ryuken se tourne vers son confrère et lit la peur dans ses yeux, mais aussi un grand désarroi. Ce médecin aux cheveux verts a pourtant la réputation d'être quelqu'un d'impassible, voire même de froid. Il doit vraiment aimer ce petit homme aux cheveux bleus.

 **-Une chance sur deux. Mais si on ne tente rien, il ne survivra pas un an.**

Il parle de Kuroko comme s'il n'était pas là, mais celui-ci s'en fiche. Seul le sens des mots lui importe. Il est livide et son cœur bat la chamade. Une chance sur deux. Ne survivra pas un an. Ces mots tournent en boucle dans sa tête. Il se lève. Il a besoin d'air. Il salue rapidement le cardiologue et s'en va. Midorima salue également son collègue, mais s'arrête au bureau de la secrétaire. Il prend note de tous les rendez-vous, et sort rejoindre Kuroko. Il le retrouve appuyé contre leur voiture, le regard dans le vague. Pour une fois, Shintarō met son caractère tsundere de côté et prend son compagnon dans ses bras, pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul. Et au diable ces gens à l'esprit étriqué qui les regardent de travers. Son amour a besoin de soutien et de réconfort, et il sera celui qui les lui apportera.

* * *

Midorima est assis à la table de sa cuisine. Il a réussi à convaincre Kuroko d'aller dormir un peu. Le vert regarde son portable comme s'il avait peur de lui. Il se rappelle bien des vœux de bonheur de ses anciens coéquipiers quand ils ont officialisé leur relation. Il se rappelle aussi qu'il leur a promis de bien prendre soin du bleuté. Il se décide quand même à appuyer sur le petit symbole vert et porte l'appareil à son oreille. Les sonneries se suivent, le rendant un peu plus nerveux à chacune d'entre elles.

 **-** **Shintarō, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel?**

 **-Kuroko est malade. C'est son cœur.**

Le silence qui s'installe prouve à quel point Akashi est désarçonné par la nouvelle.

 **-Dis-m'en plus.**

Et Midorima raconte tout à son ancien capitaine. Toute l'histoire. Les larmes commencent à lui piquer les yeux, mais il reste digne. Il ne veut pas se faire surprendre en train de craquer. Sa voix reste calme et froide, comme d'habitude.

À la fin de l'histoire, un nouveau silence s'installe, puis:

 **-Toi, tu t'occupes de Tetsuya. Je me charge de prévenir les autres. Nous serons tous là pour vous soutenir. Même si c'est lui qui va se faire opérer, toi aussi tu auras besoin de soutien. Nous ne te laisserons pas porter ce poids seul. Je te rappelle plus tard. Je dois contacter les autres. À plus tard, Shintar** ** **ō**. Et ne perds pas espoir. Je suis sûr que Tetsuya n'a pas baissé les bras, mais qu'il a juste besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.**

Akashi a raccroché et Midorima se lève pour se servir un verre. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais là, il en a vraiment besoin.

* * *

Alors que l'heure du dîner approche, il ne se sent pas de cuisiner. Il décide donc de se faire livrer. Il commande à un petit restaurant de sushis au coin de la rue. Il choisit tout ce que préfère Kuroko. Il n'a que lui en tête.

De son côté, l'ancien joueur fantôme se réveille doucement de sa sieste qui lui a fait du bien. Il a les idées plus claires. Il se met en position assise, s'adossant à la tête de lit, et fait le point. Tout n'est pas perdu. Il n'est pas encore mort. Il essaie, du mieux qu'il peut, de retrouver son optimisme habituel. Il se lève et rejoint son petit-ami dans le salon. Il regarde le verre de whisky dans ses mains et comprend l'état d'esprit du plus grand. S'il a besoin d'un verre d'alcool comme remontant, c'est que son moral est au plus bas. Il s'approche et se blottit dans ses bras.

 **-Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes autant. Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr. Tu as dit toi-même que le docteur Ishida était le meilleur de tout le pays. Alors arrêtes de te ronger les sangs comme ça. Ne te rends pas malade. Aime-moi, ça suffira. Avec toi à mes côtés, je peux tout surmonter. J'en suis intimement convaincu.**

Shintarō est étonné. Sa moitié n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi loquace. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'étendre plus. Le livreur sonne déjà à la porte.

Le repas se passe sous le signe de la bonne humeur et cela rassure l'ancien de Shūtoku. Il avait vraiment très peur que son conjoint ne se laisse abattre. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Cela soulage un peu son cœur lourd et le rend un peu plus optimiste.

 **-** ** **Shintarō** , j'ai envie de toi.**

 **-Tetsuya, je ne sais pas si cela serait très raisonnable.**

 **-J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur mon corps. S'il te plaît,** ** **Shintarō**. J'ai besoin de me sentir vibrer, de me sentir vivant entre tes bras. Je t'en prie.**

 **-D'accord, Tetsuya. Viens.**

Shintarō prend alors Kuroko dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec tout son amour. Après tout, qui est-il pour lui refuser cela? Il l'entraîne dans leur chambre et le déshabille lentement. Il en fait de même avec ses propres vêtements. Il l'allonge sur leur lit et reprend possession de ses lèvres, mais avec plus d'avidité, plus de passion. Il dévie sur la mâchoire et finit sur son oreille qu'il se met à lécher. À l'intérieur, derrière, en dessous. Il redessine entièrement l'organe auditif du bleuté. Il redescend encore, laissant une marque rouge dans le cou, et continue sa route jusqu'aux grains de chair dressés de désir. Il les embrasse chacun leur tour, les lèche, les mordille, les tire. Et il continue de tracer un sillon brûlant le long du torse de son amant, puis sur ses abdominaux et arrive enfin à cette virilité tant convoitée. Il l'ignore et s'en va poser ses lèvres sur les cuisses, en dessous. D'abord la droite, puis la gauche. Il les couvre de baisers brûlants. Kuroko n'est plus que gémissements de frustration. Il s'apprête à protester, mais se tait. Il sent la bouche de son aimé autour de sa verge, lui procurant un frisson.

 **-Ah!...oui!** ** **Shintarō**!**

Ce dernier sourit et entame un va et vient lent, avant d'accélérer légèrement. Il sent les hanches de Kuroko bouger au même rythme que sa bouche. Il présente trois doigts devant les lèvres du plus petit qui les happe avec gourmandise, et les lèche avec application. Il fait carrément une fellation à chacun des trois doigts que Midorima a glissé dans cet antre chaud et humide. L'excitation du plus grand ne fait que s'accroître. Il continue cependant ses mouvements autour du membre dans sa bouche. Il récupère ses doigts et en glisse un à l'intérieur de ce corps si tentant, en dessous de lui, qui se tortille de désir. Il en rajoute un deuxième et commence des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'écarter le passage destiné à l'accueillir. Il entre le troisième et dernier intrus et se met à rechercher cette petite boule de nerfs qui fera voir des étoiles à son amant. Un cri de plaisir, plus sonore que les autres, et l'écarquillement de ses yeux lui indiquent qu'il l'a trouvée. Il s'applique donc à la masser tout en continuant sa fellation. L'ancien passeur ne résiste pas longtemps à ce traitement et se libère, dans un violent orgasme, dans la bouche qui lui a fait tant de bien. Il plane encore sur son petit nuage post-orgasmique. Il ne se rend pas compte tout de suite que Shintarō a surélevé son bassin et a commencé à le pénétrer lentement. Ce dernier attend patiemment que les chairs autour de lui s'habituent à son intrusion et se détendent. Il se penche et murmure:

 **-Tu es avec moi, Tetsuya?**

Il enclenche un premier mouvement, à la recherche de la prostate de son amour. Par chance, ou par habitude, il la trouve du premier coup. Kuroko crie son plaisir sous les coups de reins habiles de ce corps qui lui fait l'amour avec tant de tendresse et de passion.

 **-Shin, plus fort! Je t'en prie!**

Ledit Shin s'exécute et accélère. Il prend plus d'élan pour entrer plus profondément, tout en positionnant les jambes de Kuroko sur ses épaules, afin de faciliter ses mouvements en profondeur. Il sent que son aimé est proche du point de non-retour. Il se retire et le retourne. Une fois Kuroko à quatre pattes, il le pénètre de nouveau et recommence ses va et vient, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus fort. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le bleuté jouit dans un long cri retentissant. Son intimité se contracte soudainement autour de la verge du vert qui serre les dents et se libère à son tour, dans la chaleur de ce corps aimé et désiré, dans un râle rauque. Il se retire et s'affale à côté de sa moitié. Il se tourne vers lui, le regarde et l'attire pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le bleuté ne se fait pas prier et se blottit contre celui qui est si important dans sa vie. Ils s'endorment ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 _Ellipse_

* * *

Jamais Midorima n'aurait pensé qu'un mois pouvait passer aussi vite. Kuroko avait demandé un congé longue durée. On le lui avait accordé mais bien-sûr, sans solde. Il s'était beaucoup reposé, sous la surveillance de son amant ou de celle d'un de ses amis quand le vert était au travail. Rien ne lui avait été passé durant ce mois, sa santé prévalant sur tout le reste. Il n'avait eu le droit de sortir que pour ses rendez-vous pré-op.

L'ancien shooter attend dans la salle d'attente prévue à cet effet. Son regard balaie l'endroit. Il regarde tour à tour Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Murasakibara, Himuro et Akashi. Tous ont l'air inquiet presque autant que lui, sauf Akashi qui ne montre jamais rien de ce qu'il ressent. Il attend depuis plusieurs heures et il lui semble qu'il repousse de plus en plus les limites de sa patience. Il n'en peux plus d'attendre. Il comprend mieux les familles des patients qu'il opère qui harcèlent les infirmières. Il en ferait bien autant, sauf qu'il sait que ça ne servirait à rien. Ses nerfs sont sur le point de lâcher. Lui, si calme et si posé, est au bord de la crise de nerf. Il regarde, posés sur le siège à côté de lui, les objets porte-bonheur des verseaux et des cancers. Si on lui avait dit, il y a quelques années en arrière, que lui, un cancer du groupe sanguin B d'1m95 aurait sa vie totalement sous l'emprise d'un verseau de groupe sanguin A, d'1m68, il aurait pincé les lèvres de mépris et n'aurait même pas pris la peine de répondre. Mais là, aujourd'hui, il ne ressent que de la peur à l'état pur. Peur que son monde s'écroule avec la disparition de ce petit bonhomme aux yeux céruléens sans qui sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Mais bon sang, pourquoi son collègue est-il aussi long? Il connait bien ce genre de procédure. Il sait combien de temps l'opération est censée durer. Alors pourquoi c'est si long? Il voit maintenant la porte menant au bloc opératoire s'ouvrir, et son confrère se dirige vers lui.

* * *

 _Ellipse_

* * *

Cela fait dix ans aujourd'hui que Kuroko s'est fait opéré. Toute la génération miracle s'est réunie pour cette date anniversaire. Kagami et Himuro se sont joints à eux. Kagami, en tant qu'ami du bleuté, et Himuro en tant qu'amant de Murasakibara. Midorima arbore fièrement son alliance, acquise neuf ans plus tôt. Le jour même du premier anniversaire de l'intervention chirurgicale. S'en sont suivies huit années de bonheur. Mais la vie donne et la vie reprend. Aujourd'hui, date anniversaire de tellement de choses (de l'opération, du mariage de Midorima et Kuroko, et aussi anniversaire funeste), ils sont tous réunis devant une pierre tombale pour rendre hommage à cet homme qui leur était si cher. L'opération n'avait été qu'un demi succès, mais elle avait offert neuf années de sursis à leur ami et mari. Ils sont tous là pour commémorer le premier anniversaire du décès du bleuté. Tous ont les larmes aux yeux, même le fier Akashi. Ils s'en vont et laissent un peu d'intimité aux deux époux.

 **-Tu me manques tellement, Tetsuya. Avec toi, j'ai vécu les plus belles années de ma vie. Les plus heureuses. Mais aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui me fait tenir, c'est la promesse que je t'ai faite. Celle de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Mais franchement, je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrais l'honorer. Quand le moment viendra, je te rejoindrais avec bonheur, le cœur léger. Au revoir, Tetsuya.**

Midorima sort du cimetière. Ses amis sont partis. Il leur a demandé de ne pas l'attendre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il traverse sans faire attention. Il n'entend pas les cris d'Akashi, qui lui, est resté. On ne donne pas d'ordre à un Akashi, après tout. La voiture le frappe de plein fouet.

 **"La vie a vraiment de drôles de caprices."** pense-t-il, alors qu'il vole dans les airs avant d'atterrir durement sur le sol.

 **"La mort vient me chercher aujourd'hui, précisément. Ça fera un anniversaire de plus pour cette date bien chargée déjà. Quel humour bizarre".** Et il sourit, avant d'accueillir la mort à bras ouverts, comme une vieille amie trop longtemps attendue.

Oui, la vie a vraiment de drôles de caprices.

* * *

*Voilà, cet OS est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, malgré l'absence de Happy-end. Mais je voulais écrire sur cet OTP, et je voulais aussi m'essayer à un autre style d'écriture. J'en expérimenterais sûrement d'autres, à l'avenir, sur des couples classiques comme sur des moins classiques. J'aime bien les OTP rares même si mon chouchou reste le Aka/kuro, sur lequel je me casse la tête pour publier quelque chose de bien. Je stresse parce-que c'est eux. Du coup, je ne suis jamais satisfaite et je réécris 4 ou 5 fois le même paragraphe pour être sûre qu'il me plaise, et en espérant qu'il vous plaira à vous. Alors en attendant, je passe mes nerfs en postant des OS. N'oubliez pas la petite review, svp. Et merci de m'avoir lue!

Bises.


End file.
